Kiss me, I'm Irish
by Liaryn
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Kiss me, I'm Irish, écrit par WinterAssassin. Sakurai Ryou est choqué lorsqu'il apprend que sa mère lui a donné un T-shirt qui dit Embrasse-moi, je suis irlandais qu'il doit porter pendant l'entrainement. Il est encore plus choqué lorsqu'il reçoit un baiser de l'as de Touhou, Aomine Daiki.
1. Disclaimers

**_Disclaimers_**

Kuroko no Basuke appartient à Fujimaki-sensei. L'intrigue appartient à WinterAssassin. Je ne possède que la traduction. Touts droits réservés.

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. The plot belongs to WinterAssassin. I own only the translation.

**_Résumé_**

"Sakurai Ryou is shocked when he finds that his mother has given him a T-shirt that says "Kiss me; I'm Irish" to wear to Basketball practice. He is even more shocked when he gets a Kiss from Touhou's Ace, Aomine Daiki."

Sakurai Ryou est choqué lorsqu'il apprend que sa mère lui a donné un T-shirt qui dit «Embrasse-moi, je suis irlandais » qu'il doit porter pendant l'entrainement. Il est encore plus choqué lorsqu'il reçoit un baiser de l'as de Touhou, Aomine Daiki.

**_Mot de l'auteure original_**

Ryou is so friggin Adorable~~~ I love him to much. But yes for Aomine/Ryou~~ And ever-so-slight Wakamatsu/Ryou! What compelled me to write this was my brother playing Grand Theft Auto. Weird, I know. But he stole this green sports car, reminding me that it was St. Patrick's Day. By the way- Happy St. Patrick's day, everyone~!

« Ryou est tellement adorable~~~ Je l'aime beaucoup. Et oui pour un Aomine/Ryou~~ Et toujours aussi un léger Wakamatsu/Ryou! Ce qui m'a aidé à écrire à été mon frère qui jouait à GTA. Bizarre, je sais. Mais il a volé une voiture de sport verte, me rappelant que c'était le jour de la Saint-Patrick. Et donc, joyeuse St Patrick à vous~ ! »

**_Mot de la traductrice_**

J'ai traduit cette fiction parce qu'elle est vraiment amusante, et très mignonne ! Joyeuse St Patrick !

I translated this fiction because it is very funny and cute ! Happy Saint Patrick's Day !


	2. Story

Embrassez-moi, je suis irlandais.

* * *

Ryou s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il lança un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur au-dessus du tableau. C'était le dernier cours de la journée.

Il était déterminé à faire venir Aomine à l'entrainement. Le garçon apologétique leva lentement les yeux vers son équipier, fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'Aomine bailla bruyamment.

Il s'affala sur son siège. Ses yeux observant toujours chaque mouvement d'Aomine. Habituellement quand il bâille comme ça, surtout en fin de journée, ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit, il va rentrer chez lui. Soit il va aller sur le toit pour faire une sieste bien méritée.

Et au final, sautez l'entrainement.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'horloge, le tic-tac semblait presque irréel les minutes passant lentement. Et enfin, la cloche sonna. Les élèves heureux se levèrent, frôlant le garçon qui murmurait des excuses en heurtant les autres étudiants. Il rattrapa rapidement le bronzé - étant le plus grand joueur de basket-ball, se mordant la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il le fixait.

« A-Aomine-san ... » murmura Ryou.

Ses doigts serrant son sac de sport avec appréhension. L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna, abaissant son regard vers son interlocuteur.

« Ah, Ryou. » Le salua-t-il tranquillement, les mains enfoncées à l'intérieur de ses poches.  
- T-Tu viens à l'entrainement ? » murmura Ryou, les mains tremblantes avec l'envie de s'excuser.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus haussa un sourcil. Un sourire trouva son chemin vers son visage.

« Humm, peut-être plus tard. » Dit-il, en caressant la tête de Ryou alors qu'il quittait le garçon.  
- Je suis désolé ! » cria-t-il en se retournant pour courir au gymnase.

En un temps record, il était déjà dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Il salua timidement tout le monde, en bredouillant des excuses pendant qu'il s'en allait vers son casier. Il ouvrit silencieusement son sac, scrutant l'intérieur. Il sortit son short, le mit sur le côté alors qu'il cherchait son t-shirt dans son sac. Il fronça les sourcils, en saisissant le tissu. Ce n'était pas son t-shirt habituel avec un ballon de basket au milieu, mais un t-shirt vert. Vert.

Il lut avec curiosité les lettres imprimées dessus, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. C'était de toute évidence en anglais, il fit fonctionner ses neurones pour essayer de les traduire. L'anglais était une langue qu'ils devaient connaître, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Il savait que la première lettre était un K… i, s, s… Ryou resta sous le choc. « Un BAISER ? » Il écarquilla les yeux, la voix chevrotante alors qu'il tentait dire quelque chose. Il continuait de lire, même si il avait le sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas…

M… e. Me… « Oh mon Dieu. » I… I'm… Iri…sh ? Il mit les mots dans l'ordre, et tomba des nues, en regardant le t-shirt. « Mère a dû le mettre dans mon sac ce matin ! » Il fit la moue, les larmes lui piquant les yeux alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, le t-shirt vert avec d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles en son centre.

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi sa mère avait mit un t-shirt ... « Embrassez-moi, je suis irlandais » dans son sac, puisqu'il savait que ni lui, ni sa mère ou son père, était irlandais. « Peut-être qu'elle voulait me faire une blague ...» Il gémit, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite tout comme son emprise sur le t-shirt.

« Hey, Sakurai, » Imayoshi tapota l'épaule de Ryou, le surprenant.

Il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir son casier à gauche…

«Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il, mettant en boule le t-shirt derrière son dos alors qu'il regardait leur capitaine.  
- Eh, pourquoi ? Demanda Imayoshi-sempai, en ajustant ses lunettes. «Je voulais juste savoir si Aomine venait à l'entrainement.  
- Je suis désolé ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai essayé de le faire venir, mais il a dit peut-être, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… Ryou se courbait comme il balbutiait, ses doigts serrant le t-shirt vert émeraude.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser au… Attends, il a dit peut-être ?  
- Ou… oui ... Je suis désolé. Balbutia-t-il, en baissant la tête.  
- Humm, eh bien, dépêche-toi de te changer, alors. On commence le match avec des étirements. »

Imayoshi était prêt à repartir. Il s'arrêta, remarquant que le garçon apologétique continua à regarder le sol avec intérêt mineur.

« Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Imayoshi fronça les sourcils, les mains sur ses hanches désormais, alors qu'il attendait une réponse raisonnable. Tout ce qu'il a fait été de s'excuser. Le capitaine soupira, et fit craquer ses phalanges.

« Sakurai. Tu es un brave gars, et je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais… »

Les yeux de Ryou s'écarquillèrent, et il fit un pas en arrière. «Je suis désolé ! N-ne me frappe pas ! Je… Je suis désolé ! » Ryou gesticula, et l'arrière de sa jambe rencontra le banc, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol, assis.

« Je ne voulais pas devoir te changer, mais si je dois le faire, je le ferai.  
- Non ! S'il-... ehhh ?! » Ryou le regarda, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. «Je suis désolé… Je vais me changer. » marmonna-t-il.

Imayoshi sourit étrangement, en hochant la tête. «Très bien, on va t'attendre. » Dit-il avec désinvolture en sortant des vestiaires, laissant Ryou seul dans le silence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ryou enfilait son short vert pastel. Lentement, il prit sa chemise blanc cassé et la glissant doucement sur le dessus de son sac avec l'autre partie de son uniforme. Il prit le t-shirt vert émeraude, faisant la moue à sa vue. Il le mit, le regardant fixement, embarrassé.

Il quitta lentement les vestiaires, sortant sa tête de derrière la porte pour observer le gymnase.

« Sakurai ! Tu peux venir m'aider pour les étirements ? » Lui cria Wakamatsu, en tapotant le sol à côté de lui.  
- Ah ! Je-je suis désolé, Wakamatsu-san ! »

Il le salua et s'accroupi sur le sol, se préparant à aider son équipier. Wakamatsu s'arrêta, regardant fixement le t-shirt du jeune garçon.

« Sakurai, que veulent dire les mots sur ton t-shirt ? S'interrogea-t-il en louchant sur les lettres étrangères.  
- R-Rien ! Ma mère a fait ma lessive… Et a du me donner ce t-shirt comme une blague… » murmura-t-il, d'amortissement inférieur à la terre.  
- Dis-moi juste ce que ça veut dire ! » soupira Wakamatsu, posant son doigt sur le torse de Sakurai.  
- C'est écrit… »

Sakurai fut coupé, sentant soudainement des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, et à la fois, une main caressant sa nuque. Au-delà de des cheveux bleus, Ryou pu voir le visage clairement choqué et rouge de Wakamatsu-san, et entendre les soubresauts de ses coéquipiers résonner dans le gymnase. L'agresseur se retira de ses lèvres, affichant un sourire sur son visage bronzé.

« A-Aomine-san ! S'écria Ryou, son visage dérivant dans un million de nuances rouges alors qu'il couvrait sa bouche de sa main.  
- Le t-shirt dit « Embrassez-moi, je suis irlandais. »

Aomine rit d'un rire sombre, sa mains toujours posées dans le cou de Sakurai.

« Aomine! Salaud ! N'embrasse pas les autres comme ça ! » Hurla Wakamatsu, déjà debout sur ses pieds, le visage crispé, les joues toujours rouges.  
- Ah? Tu es simplement jaloux car tu n'as pas eu les couilles de le faire en premier. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, se levant en s'étirant paresseusement.

« De toute façon, c'est tout, je suis venu à l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Amusez-vous bien. » Dit-il, sans prendre la peine de couvrir sa bouche alors qu'il bâillait bruyamment.

Un silence s'installa après son départ, tout les athlètes regardant fixement la porte qu'il venait de franchir. «Je suis désolé ! » La voix paniquée de Ryou fit écho, tous les regards se tournant immédiatement vers lui.


End file.
